Angel
by Melody Rasnake
Summary: A song fic about Sally and Wufei kinda out of order from my song fics this was going to be part five of the getting togeather but I can't come up with 3 and 4 so I skipped them for now Please RxR thanks


**Angel**

**Sally and Wufei**

**By Melody Rasnake**

Wufei set at his desk staring at Sally throw the door as she talked to Lady Une. He was thinking back on all the times he had spent with her. She knew more about him than even Master Long ever had. She even knew about his first wife, Nataku. She had even been there he lost Tai-leng and thought that he had lost every thing.

_Girl you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me,_

_Sure, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl you're my friend when I'm in need_

Flashback

"Wufei?" Came Sally's voice from the doorway. Her voice was filled with concern for her partner.

"Go away, Onna." He hissed from were he was beating the shit out of a punching bag hanging in the corner of his apartment.

"Wufei, it's been almost three months. Why haven't you come back to work? We need you." She said softly as she walked up and held the bag still so that he could punch it more easily.

"I'm too weak" he stated as his kicks and punches became harder. "There is no need for weak. They have no right to be fighting." With that said he turned and headed for his bedroom. As he closed the door Sally heard him whisper softly. "I have no right to be fighting."

Sally stared after him in shock at what she had just heard. Then she stormed into the bedroom where Wufei was changing clothes, he was in the middle of putting on a clean pair of pants when the door flew open.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He yelled as he yanked his pants on. Sally didn't answer; instead she walked up to him and punched his as hard as she could right the face. She hit him so hard she knocked him over and broke his nose in three places. All Wufei could do was stare at her in shock.

"How dare you!! You are not weak and you know it. I can not believe that for the past three months you have done nothing but sit around feeling sorry for yourself. Tai-leng would have been so very pissed if she knew you were acting like a two year old that has just had all his toys taken away." She raged.

"Shut Up, baka Onna." Wufei yell at the top of his lungs. Sally closed her mouth and looked in his eyes. He could see the rage building in her eyes. Wufei slowly got to his feet never dropping his eye contact with her for fear that if he did she would hit him again or worse that she would leave. Sally started to turn around but Wufei stopped her by taking hold of her hand. Sally looked back at him and for a brief second he thought he saw hurt and pain in her eyes but it was quickly covered by anger.

"Sally, I'm…I'm sorry. I really am." Wufei said letting all the pain he was feeling come out in his voice and he watched as the anger in Sally's eyes slowly turn to worry. "You have no idea how hard this has been for me"

"You're not the only one who has lost someone they loved, Wufei." Sally said softly.

"No, you don't understand," Wufei cried softly, "every woman I have ever loved has died because I was too weak to save them."

"Wufei, what are you talking about?"

"Just before the first war got started, my wife was killed by OZ."

"YOU'RE WIFE??" Sally cried in shock

"Yes, my wife. It was tradition in my clan to have arranged marriages and to be married at a very young age. I was fourteen and so was Meilan. She called herself Nataku. Neither of us wanted to get married. I was focused on my studies and she was focused on being the best fighter in our clan. We both hated each other, we did nothing but fight each other. Not long after we got married OZ attacked our colony, she went out to fight in the Gundam that became mine, but at the time it was unfinished. When I found out what she had done I took a MS and went after her. It wasn't until that moment that I knew I loved her. I was scared and couldn't fight and because of my weakness Nataku died. So did…Tai-leng. They both died …because I was…too… weak to…to…to protect… them." Wufei said braking down in to tears.

Sally walked over to him and pulled him in to a hug and let him cry him out. She had stayed with him the rest of the weekend talking to him about Meilan and Tai-leng. She let him cry when he felt like it and never made him feel ashamed for it.

End of Flashback

_Life is one big party when you're still young_

_But who's gonna have your back when it's all done_

_It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun_

_Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run_

_Looking back Shorty always mention _

_Said me not giving her much attention_

_She was there through my incarceration_

_I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

_Girl you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me,_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl you're my friend when I'm in need_

Wufei thought back to another time, it had been his 21 birthday and Sally had throw a surprise birthday party. All he had done was bitch at her for three hours about being such a weak Onna. He remembered lots of times like those kind of fights. Their fights always seemed to end the same, he would never apologize but she would always forgive him anyway.

He remembered one time very clearly. He and Sally had been sparing in the gym and he kept taunting her over not beating him. He wasn't sure when he had gone too far with the taunting but he had and it turned in to a real fight, only ending when Trowa and Quatre had stepped in and pulled them apart. Sally had end up in the infirmary over night, while Wufei only had a broken wrist.

"I never told her that I was sorry for that" he thought to him self.

_You're a queen and so you should be treated_

_Though you never get the lovin' that you needed_

_Could have left, but I called and you heeded_

_Takin' a beatin', mission completed_

_Mama said that I and I dissed the program_

_Not the type to mess around with her emotion_

_But the feeling that I have for you is so strong_

_Been together so long and this could never be wrong_

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

Wufei looked up when he heard Sally laugh. He smiled when he saw what was so funny. Duo and Hilde were dressed up as Mr. and Mrs. Santa Clause.

"Marry Christmas, everyone." He heard Duo shout earning many responses from their co-workers.

"Sally, Une, How is it hanging?" Duo called as he crossed the room.

"Hey, you two" Sally called as she watched the pair move closer to her, laugher still in her voice.

"Do you guys know who all is coming to the party tonight?" Duo asked stopping in front of Sally and Une.

"Well I know Trowa and Quatre are going to be there, and knowing Relena, she and Heero will be there as well." Lady Une said counting the couples off on her fingers.

"I spoke to Noin and she told me that she and Zech are planning to be there as well." Sally informed their friends.

"What about you or Wufei?" Hilde asked as she hugged her husband.

"I'll be there but you know Wufei he most likely to busy with work, as always. I bet he doesn't even know what the party is for and that is only if he remembers the party at all."

Wufei stopped listening to the conversation, he had forgotten all about the Christmas party that was to be held after work. Maybe he could do something for Sally after all. Grabbing his coat off the back of his chair he left his office. As he past the front desk he told the girl that was there, to tell anyone who was looking for him that he would be back in a couple hours.

_Girl in spit of my behavior said I'm your savior_

_(You must be sent from up above)_

_And you appear to me so tender say girl I surrender_

_(Thanks for giving me your love)_

_Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior_

_(You must be sent from up above)_

_And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender_

_(Said thanks for giving me your love) _

That night at the party

"Sally, my dear, you look beautiful." Trowa smiled giving a small bow. "Would you please honor me with a dance?"

"Only if your wife won't mind," She replied as Midii walked up beside Trowa.

"Its fine with me, I get to dance with him when ever I want to. Besides I can't do a lot of dancing in this shape." Midii smirked and winked at Sally as she placed her hand on her over sized belly.

"Just a couple more weeks to go," Sally smiled at her friend then she turned to Trowa and smiled" well I guess I will have to dance with you as your wife can't."

Wufei watched from across the room as Trowa lead Sally out on to the dance floor. No one could see him standing behind the curton on the stage. He had made up his mind to take a page out of the other's book, seeing as it worked for all of them. Slowly the lights dimmed and the band started to play. When Wufei began singing, Sally and Trowa stopped dancing stared at the stage as the curton was drawn. The rest of the pilots stopped what they where doing as well to watch the scene in front of them.

_Now life is one big party when you're still young_

_And who's gonna have your back when it's all done_

_It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun_

_Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run_

_Looking back Shorty always mention_

_Said me not giving her much attention_

_She was there through my incarceration_

_I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _

As the last words of the song die away the room became completely quite, not even Duo made a sound. Wufei slowly walked over to were Sally was standing beside Trowa. All she could do was stare at him and in the back of her mind she wondered if hell had frozen over. As Wufei dropped to one knee, she knew for sure that it had. Taking her hand in his, he looked into her eye.

"Sally Po...Nozomu anata kekko sure watashi?" He said so that the whole room could hear him. Sally for her part just stared at him blankly.

"What?" She asked along with a couple other people in the room. Most that didn't understand what he had said got the main idea on what he wanted. Wufei blushed a little and started to stand up when Sally spoke again.

"I don't speak Japanese." she said softly.

"Oh sorry, what I mean is, Sally Po will you marry me?" Wufei blushed closing his eyes. He braced him self for her answer. The next thing he knew he felt a soft pair of lips pressed agansed his own. His eyes shot open in surprise causing Sally to smile at him.

"Does that answer your question?" she whispered. Wufei lend in and kissed her again, letting everything he felt but couldn't say come thro in one kiss. When Wufei pulled back he felt someone slap him on the back, which reminded him that there were other people in the room with them and caused him to blush a little. Slowly the two got to their feet. Wufei looked around them to find all of their friends smiling at them; Wufei could help but smile back as he put his arm around Sally. For the first time since Tai-leng's death three years before, he was truly happy.


End file.
